Circo de Sueños
by Gabriela Baron Medina
Summary: Edward Masen es un joven con una familia millonaria, y lleva una vida monótona y poco interesante, ademas esta obligado a casarse con una persona que odia, pero ¿Qué pasa si al estar compromentido, encuentra al amor de su vida, actuando en un Circo?
1. Prólogo

**.::Circo de sueños::.**

**-La historia es mia pero los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**-Y el Cirque Du Soleil® y sus derivados espectáculos son marca registrada™**

Prólogo:

Mi nombre es Edward Masen, vivo en Seattle con mi familia millonaria, bueno de acuerdo...Que les puedo decir de mi que no puedan ver en wikipedia? Mmm… Mis padres son Carlisle y Elizabeth y tengo un hermano llamado Jasper, estoy comprometido con una horrible, caprichosa y sifrina mujer, llamada Tanya Denali, yo la detesto pero es conveniente que me case con ella, para que sigamos siendo una familia con dinero; studio publicidad en la univesidad de Seattle y tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos. Lo que mas amo en el mundo es ir al circo, se siente tan bien estar rodeado de tanta belleza artística, esas personas son asombrosas, y hasta el dia de hoy agradesco con el alma al cielo que encendio en mi la llama de la pasión hacia los circos, ya que eso me llevo a encontrar a mi verdadero y único amor, Isabella...


	2. Capítulo 1

**.::Circo de sueños::.**

**-La historia es mia pero los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**-Y el Cirque Du Soleil® y sus derivados espectáculos son marca registrada™**

**Capítulo 1: "Un rayo de sol en mi medianoche"**

**##ED-POV##**

-Debes hacerlo Edward!—Me gritaba otra vez mi madre

-Pero yo no la tolero madre!—No era la primera vez q teniamos esta discusion, pero yo seguia negandome rotundamente a casarme con Tanya.

-Edward Anthony Masen, no lo repetire mas! Es de vital importancia esta bod…-Aqui vamos otra vez

-No me digas! Otra vez ese sermon madre, los dos sabemos que es por el dinero, siempre ha sido por el dinero, ya que mi felicidad no te importa!—Dije sin pensar

-Mi madre se quedo en shock, mirandome como si fuera un monstruo, y de alguna forma, yo lo era

-Mira hijo, tu sabes que aunque no seas mi hijo biologico, yo te amo como si lo fueras, querido; y sabes que siempre querré lo major para ti—

-Si es asi madre, entonces por que tienes que obligarme a hacer esto, YO-NO-LA-QUIERO!—Grité con todas mis fuerzas, tuve suerte de que en ese momento la casa estaba vacia

-Hijo, vas a tener que aceptarla tal cual es. Creeme que no tolero hacerte hacer algo que no quieres y mas cuando es en contra de tu voluntad, pero te aseguro hijo mio, que podras acostumbrarte a vivir con ella—

-Mamá…-

-No Edward, ya basta de esto, vámonos que se nos hace tarde—

-Si, asi era mi madrastra, en un momento podia ser cariñosa y aprensiva y al siguiente ya me estaba dando órdenes. Yo estaba obligado a llamarla "mamá" pero eso no me hacia mucha gracia. Esa tarde iríamos a la casa de mi… No puedo que tenga que decirlo, prometida; Tanya Denali, la persona mas insoportable que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, saben lo que es tener a un satellite, un controlador, un titiritero que mueve tus hilos tras tuyo todo el dia? Asi es Tanya! No puedo revisar mis mensajes porque cree que la estoy engañando, tengo que decirle todos los detalles de adonde voy si se me ocurre salir a algun sitio, ya hasta me compra la ropa, decide lo que debo o no comer, en el armario apenas tengo espacio para un citurón, puso fotos de su familia por toda MI casa y entre su maquillista, su pedicurista, su sastre, su entrenador y su peinador la casa esta poblada de gente, a toda hora, todo el dia; lo ultimo que le falta es que me grite porque mi sombra no deja de seguirme! Es insoportable, lo unico que me hace disfrutar esta tarde es que despues del calvario con los Denali, vamos a mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo: El Cirque Du Soleil. Soy un psicópata obsecionado con ese circo, siempre compro los mejores asientos y jamás me he perdido un show, pero esta noche era el estreno de un espectáculo totalmente nuevo, se llama "Alegria®" lei de qué se trata en internet y es hermoso este show, estoy muy emocionado por ir a verlo, es por eso que hoy puedo soportar pacientemente el infierno Denali.

-Edward! Baja rápido o llegaremos tarde!—Me gritó mi hermano desde el piso de abajo

-Ya voy, Jasper!—Le grité en respuesta

….…

-Me siento en el infierno—Le susurré a Jasper cuando por fin sirvieron el postre

-No eres el único—Me dijo con voz monótona y aburrida

-Edward cariño, quieres pastel cielo?—Me preguntó la sra Denali, la cual en unos meses tendria que llamar "suegra" puaj…

-No madre, recuerda que Edward no puede comer nada de gluten—Dijo Tanya ignorando mi opinion, como siempre

-Si, quiero postre sra Denali—Estaba lleno pero queria demostrarle a Tanya que ella no era, es, ni sera mi jefa

-Edward, que hemos hablado de tus hábitos alimenticios?—Dijo ella

-Tanya, que hemos hablado sobre que yo soy tu prometido, no tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño?—Le dije casi con veneno en la voz, espero que ella lo haya captado

-No se discute en la mesa!—Dijo severamente mi madrastra

-Asi mas o menos transcurrio la visita a la casa Denali, hasta que por fin llego el momento de irnos.

-Una vez al frente del circo, mi hermano y yo fuimos a tomarnos una foto al frente del cartel que tenia el logo del Nuevo espectaculo que decia "Alegria™" y mas abajo "Cirque du soleil® esta noche gran estreno" ya era una tradicion esa foto, ya que Jasper y yo teniamos un album con todas las fotos que nos habiamos tomado en nuestros viajes a esta familiar carpa, de hecho sit e fijabas bien, la foto podria ser la misma, sino fuera porque el titulo del show era diferente en cada una.

Tomamos nuestros tickets ya pre-pagados con anticipacion, elegí los mejores puestos, en el medio del palco, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, justo en la distancia perfecta. Me senté en la orilla, estaba seguro de que algun actor del circo cruzaria por ahi, ya que el escenrio estaba q solo 4 metros de distancia; estabamos sentados yo, mi hermano, mi padre y mi madrastra en ese mismo orden, anunciaron lo de siempre, que no se podia tomar fotos con flash o sin el, ni grabar y el uso del celular estaba totalmente prohibido durante la funcion, apagaron las luces y comenzo el show.

-El comienzo fue estupendo, la proyección de las luces iban de acuerdo a los movimientos de los artistas, era como una introducción, reconoci a muchos personajes por sus vestuarios, estaban la cantante blanca que interpreta canciones de lo que ve a su alrededor, canta sobre la melancholia, alegria, desesperacion y felicidad y cuatro idiomas diatintos. Seguida de Fleur, un payaso de aspect simpatico y confiable pero que en realidad es vil y despreciable, mezquino y celoso, pero alrededor de él gira todo el show debido a como ve él el mundo cruel y triste y su grande deseo por que haya amor, paz y alegria en la tierra.

-Los payasos eran un caso, tan divertidos y con trajes tan cotidianos, Tamir y pequeño Tamir, los pájaros viejos, en fin, toda clase de personas vestidas de trajes extravagantes estaba ahi, con plumas, con brilos, lentejuelas y maquillaje extraordinario.

-el primer acto fue de trapecio, acto que si mi memoria no me falla se llama "trapecio sincronizado", un acto maravilloso que sincroniza a ambos trapecistas en perfecta sincronia, acompañados de la canción Vai Vedrai, que representa la maldad en el mundo, saltan y vuelan por el aire como pájaros humanos.

-Y asi fueron pasando uno a uno los actos de este maravilloso show, de hombres que manipulan fuego hasta chicas que usan mas de 12 hula-hulas en su cuerpo, todo era maravilloso, la música, las luces, los vestuarios, cada movimento del cuerpo de los artistas era trabajado delicadamente para representar arminia y belleza en sus acciones…

-Y de pronto salieron los "angeles blancos" que representan la juventud del mañana, a realizar su acto "las barras rusas". En eso estaban cuando salieron las "ninfas" criaturas de singular talento, estas maravillosas criaturas exudaban sensualidad y belleza mientras se deslizan por el scenario, bricando y danzando, pero fue una de ellas la que llamó mi atencion.

-Una de las ninfas estaba en el lado izquierdo del escenario, justo al frente mio; incluso a traves de los pequeños rizos de su peluca y de todo ese espeso maquillaje, pude darme cuenta de que lo hermosa que era, sus ojos de un color marrón chocolate, brillaban bajo las luces de los reflectores, su sonrisa era perfecta, blanca, derecha y reluciente… Y hermosa. Lo unico que se veia de su piel eran sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, cuyo color blanco pálido relucia con el tono de azul perla de su traje; que puedo decir? Jamas habia visto una criatura como esa, su figura, esbelata y perfecta en cada curva; sus ojos sus labios, su sonrisa; Ay su sonrisa! Era preciosa… Fue como si en ese momento que me le quede mirando y admirando, todo se hubiera apagado, y la unica luz que existia la iluminaba a ella, todo lo demas no importaba, solo existia ella.

-La preciosa ninfa que habia llamado mi atencion se puso a hacer su parte del acto, contorsionandose sobre las barras que sostenian los muchachos, saltando y caminando sobre ellas tambien. Me puse nervioso cuando tuvo que agarrarse de la espalda de unos de los angeles para poder dar una vuelta mortal sobre una de las barras, pero todo salio perfecto ya que aterrizaron bien y el publico quedo encantado con esto, incluyendome que aplaudi hasta que casi me sangran las manos. Luego todos se pusieron en formacion y quedaron en pose para que el publico les aplaudiera, yo me volvi loco, no dejaba de aplaudir y silbar, mas que todo le victoreaba a la bella chica vestida de ninfa. Mi hermano y mis padres me miraban raro, como si estuvieran viendo a un psicópata. Luego ellos se fueron y no volvio a aparecer la chica hasta que cantaron la cancion final, con todo el elenco presente para despedirse, siempre habia deseado que el show jamás acabara, pero esta vez ese sentimiento era mas fuerte que nunca, no queria despedirme de la chica, debia averiguar aunque sea su nombre, para poder recordarlo siempre.

-Uno a uno los actores salieron a despedirse, el momento en que mas grite fue cuando salio ella, todo el publico estaba de pie, obasionando a los artistas. Luego, con el ultimo grito de "¡Alegria!" las luces se apagaron para encenderse segundos despues. Ya era normal que los artistas al depedirse se quitaran las pelucas, eso debe apretarles, pero no estaba preparado para ver a la Hermosa ninfa sin peluca, me dejaba ver un poco mas la simetria de sus rasgos, y me cautivo su bellisimo cabello largo y castaño, con pequeños rizos al final. Era tan Hermosa. Una vez habiendose despedido los actores se fueron, y senti un gran vacio en mi Corazon cuando ya no la pude ver.

-Salimos de la carpa y mi madrastra nos llevo por unos helados, todos en la mesa de la heladeria estuvieron hablando de lo bien realizado que estuvo el espectaculo, pero yo solo pensaba en la chica, en su pelo, sus ojos, su Hermosa sonrisa…

-Disculpen—Dije y me retire de la mesa

-A donde vas?—Me grito mi hermano

-Debo ir a tomar un poco de aire, me siento algo mareado—Menti

-Quieres una aspirina?—Pregunto mi madrastra

-No. Solo necesito aire—Y sin darle tiempo de responderme me marché

-Llegue a la carpa y empecé a buscar alguna puerta por la que pudieran entrar los artistas, El hombre que hacia de "Fleur" me facilito el trabajo cuando lo vi entrar por una pequeña puerta.

-Una vez que entro, me armé de valor, y cruzé el umbral, esperando ver a la chica de la que estaba seguro que, despues de muchos años estando solo, me habia enamorado.

·

·


	3. Capítulo 2

**.::Circo de sueños::.**

**-La historia es mía pero los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**-Y el Cirque Du Soleil® y sus derivados espectáculos son marca registrada™**

**Capítulo 2: "Conociéndonos mejor"**

**##ED-POV##**

-Crucé la puerta y me vi rodeado de todos los artistas que habían estado en el show, la carpa era alta y espaciosa, todos se estaban cambiando o quitándose el maquillaje

-Caminé hasta afuera porque el olor de los perfumes mezclados mas el polvo que había era sofocante, al menos para mí. Y ahí la vi, estaba igual que como había salido del escenario solo que tenía una bata encima del traje y unas largas botas de goma debido al lodo que había allí. Ahora como le hablaba? Algo que no había anticipado era el rápido latir de mi corazón, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban, estaba muy nervioso.

-Ah… Hola!—_Enserio? Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?_Me reproche a mi mismo

-Ella se sobresalto cuando escucho mi voz. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado. –Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?—Que era eso, francés? Que mal, debí sospechar que con tantos artistas internacionales, probablemente ella no hablaría mi idioma

-Eh… Vine para decirte… Ah, decirte que… que estuviste muy bien en el show de hoy—No puedo creer que hable perfectamente ante un foro de casi 500 mil personas y no pueda hablar con esta chica extranjera

-Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites

-Eh… Do you speak English?—Por lo menos yo sabía hablar fluidamente el inglés, es el segundo idioma más hablado, ella debía saber al menos un poco.

-Yes, I do—Dijo ella

-oh well ... I wanted to tell you that you were great on the today's show.—Le dije con timidez

-Oh, well… Thank you—Me dijo con la cara sonrojada, se le notaba incluso debajo de ese maquillaje. Era adorable

**Nota de Autora:** **(-A partir de ese momento empezaron a hablar en inglés, pero lo voy a poner en español para que se entienda) **

-Así que… Que hacías aquí afuera?—

-Oh, solo salí a tomar aire, no sé si habrás notado el perfume cuando entraste por la… espera, como entraste?—

-Oh, pues me… colé—Dije un poco avergonzado

-Ah claro, como no lo pensé?—Dijo mientras se reía, su risa era como en canto de pájaros al amanecer, dulce, armoniosa y con gran melodía.—Por que lo hiciste?—

-Pues porque…-Que le decía ahora? Que durante el show me había _enamorado_ de ella?—Quería…

-Si…?—Me invite a continuar

-Quería… Quería conocerte—Ya tenía un nudo en el estomago.

-Oh… Y porque solo a mi?— _Oh oh! _

-Me gusto mucho tu acto—

-Si eso ya lo dijiste, y te lo agradezco pero quiero que respondas a mi pregunta—_Que mal_

-Es que…

-Si…?

-Me pareces… Muy bella—Lo dije en el momento en que se me quedo mirando fijamente y me perdí en sus ojos chocolates

-Oh, vaya pues… Te lo agradezco—Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Si, oye…Como te llamas?—No dormiría tranquilo esa noche sin saber el nombre de tan magnífica criatura

-Isabella, Isabella Swan; pero todos me llaman Bella—

-Mmm….Bella, tu nombre te hace honores—

-Ah pues, muchas gracias caballero—

-Me llamo Edward Masen, es un gusto conocerla señorita—Dije mientras, como buen caballero que soy, besaba su mano

-_Uh la la! _ Pues el gusto es mío _Monsieur _Masen—Dijo con su carita de nuevo sonrojada.

-Quería saber todo de ella, que edad tenia, cuál era su hobbie favorito, que música le gustaba. Pero supuse que sería extraño que una persona desconocida para ella le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, así que estaba a punto de preguntarle de que le gustaría conversar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un señor muy alto vestía traje color beige y sombrero y tenia cara de perro bravo.

-Señalo a Mi Bella y le empezó a gritar algo en francés, ella le respondió también a gritos. El hombre parecía darle ordenes a ella, la pobre solo respondía "_Oui_ _Monsieur Dominique" _Okey, yo no sabía mucho de francés pero esa frase si la entendia perfectamente, ella asintió con la cabeza y luego el hombre se fue por la puerta.

-Esta todo bien?—Pregunte después de un rato

-Si, no, eh… mas o menos. _Monsieur_ Dominique quiere que vuelva adentro con el resto del elenco, siempre revisamos nuestras fallas del show para luego poder corregirlas.

-Fallas? Pero si no tuvieron fallas! Estuvieron asombrosos!—No extendía de que me estaba hablando, si el show había sido magnifico…

-Eres muy gentil, pero si hay fallas, siempre hay fallas—Saco un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata

-Tienes algo donde escribir?—Me dijo

-Eh… Si, toma—Como buen hombre de negocios, siempre llevaba conmigo una libreta para anotar algo si se me presentara la ocasión, el nombre de alguien importante, el trabajo a nivel profesional de alguna empresa, o en este caso, los datos de una linda chica

-Ella se tardo en escribir algo en la libreta y luego me lo entrego—Aquí tienes, es mi numero del celular, sino contesto este es el numero de mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Alice, es raro que nos separemos pues somos muy unidas, y si quieres charlar esta es la dirección de un Café donde me gusta mucho desayunar cuando vengo a este país, y para que no haya confusiones, mi horario de trabajo y entrenamiento, podemos salir en los momentos en que este libre, te parece bien?—

-Wow… Tienes todo bien planificado!—

-Si, bueno me gusta ser asi de organizada; entonces, que me dices?—

-Te llamare mañana en tu hora libre para ver cuando podemos tomarnos un café, te parece?—

-Si, esta perfecto. Mucho gusto en conocerlo _Monsieur _Masen—

-Ya te lo dije, dime Edward—

-Edward—Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando ella pronuncio mi nombre

-De verdad ha sido un honor y un placer conocerla señorita Bella, espero volver a verla pronto—Y vaya que lo deseaba, me dolía mucho decirle adiós

-Igual, bueno hasta mañana—

-Hasta mañana—Dije con voz temblorosa. Ella tomo sus cosas y entro a la carpa, yo me quede un rato viendo como bobo la puerta por la que ella había entrado, luego vi el papel de la libreta donde ella había escrito sus datos, tenía una elegante, pulcra y reluciente letra, una esplendida caligrafía. Guarde la libreta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, como si de una mina de oro se tratara, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ya fuera mañana, para volver a oír la voz de mi ángel.

….

-Esa noche, soñé con ella, casi no pude dormir, pues en una de esas veces que creía que iba a besarla, despertaba justo cuando mi cara tocaba el piso de mi cuarto.

-Durante la mañana me pase todo el tiempo viendo por la ventana, según el horario que me dio, ella estaría libre a las 2:00pm a las 5:30pm del día de hoy y apenas eran las 10:00am estaba enloqueciendo; mi hermano también empezó a preocuparse por mí, esa actitud no era la que siempre tenía por las mañanas, usualmente siempre refunfuñaba por todo, y hoy, según sus palabras, estaba algo "Distraídamente feliz y melancólico".

-Desde la ventana de mi cuarto podía ver perfectamente la carpa del circo. Como estaría ella? Estaría pensando en mi? contaba ella las horas para que la llamara igual que yo lo hacía? Cuál era su opinión hacia mí? Un millón y uno preguntas danzaban en mi cabeza, atormentándome.

-Hermano, me estas preocupando—Me dijo Jasper

-Estoy bien, enserio—Le respondí sin mirarlo

Por fin llego la hora acordada, me temblaron las manos al agarrar el teléfono, marque el numero y luego teclee la tecla de llamada esperando que la dulce voz de mi ángel me atendiera…

-_Bonjour_—Me respondió ella.

* * *

><p>ok, se que me he tardado bastante en subir, pero es que quiero hacer bien largos los capitulos, ahorita mismo comienzo con el siguiente, que lo disfruten<p>

Con cariño,

Gaby 3


	4. Chapter 3

**.::Circo de sueños::.**

**-La historia es mía pero los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**-Y el Cirque Du Soleil® y sus derivados espectáculos son marca registrada™**

**Capítulo 3: El pasado de Bella**

**##ED-POV##**

Su voz era adorable, armoniosa y bella…

-Eh… Hola Bella, soy Edward— dije con voz ronca

-Ohh Bonjour _Monsieur _Masen—Dijo con voz tímida

-Ya te lo había dicho, llámame Edward—

-Jijiji okey, Edward—Mi nombre sonaba tan bello cuando salía de su boca

-Bueno ahora que tienes un período libre, quería preguntarte si podíamos salir a algún sitio?—

-Eso me encantaría Edward, podríamos vernos en lugar que te dije?—

-Vernos? Para nada te dejaré ir sola, estas en la carpa?—

-Oui—Amaba su acento francés

-Okey yo paso por ti en 30 minutos, llevar a una bella doncella como tú a almorzar será un honor para mí—Dije como todo un buen caballero

-Ohhh oui ehhh… muchas gracias Mon… ehh…. Edward—Dijo con su tierna voz apenada

-estoy ansioso por verte, preciosa, nos vemos—de verdad lo estaba, me sorprendió lo doloroso que fue despedirme de ella, quería seguir oyendo su voz

-Oui, jusque-là—Dijo en lo que entendí que era una despedida

Después de cortar, me vestí, guarde algo de dinero ya que yo le invitaría la comida, me eché colonia, me peiné, agarré las llaves del auto y bajé las escaleras. Mi hermano me miraba de forma extraña, nunca me había visto tan eufórico por salir. Me monté en mi volvo y emprendí el camino hacia la carpa del cirque, con el corazón en la mano.

….

**##Bella-POV##**

Nunca antes había quedado en ir a almorzar con un desconocido, pero este hombre me agradaba de verdad, se veía tan educado y elegante cuando lo vi al salir de los vestidores ayer, de verdad que me había dejado atontada

-En segio vas a salig con ese muchacho que conociste apenas ayeg?—me preguntó mi mejor amiga

-Es que tú no lo viste, es… especial—Dije con la mirada perdida en el espacio

-Que sea guapo no lo hace especial, solo atgactivo, no significa que sea buena pegsona—

-Yo se que lo es, lo veo en sus ojos, sus bellos ojos color azul verdoso—

-No te estagás enamogando no?—

-Qué? No! Para nada, nada que ver, no señor—

-Si clago, y yo nací ayeg, miga, si te gusta este chico, conquístalo, pego no dejes que se vuelva todo en tu vida, gecuegda que no te debes dejar venceg pog un chico, enséñale que tu eges independiente y fuegte y que no te puede haceg caeg—

-Wow Alice, eso es un buen discurso gracias, pero ya tengo todo eso claro, y si lo dices por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, pues te aseguro que no es problema, yo sabré manejarlo, gracias amiga—

-Siempge a la ogden, ahoga vamos a veg que te vas a poneg, no te dejagé ir con cualquier cosa—Dijo ella con un sonrisa

-Alice no hace falta de verdad, ya sé que es lo que me voy a poner—

-Ahh no, yo voy a elegigte la gopa, así que, veamos que tienes aquí—

-Eso podía ser un problema, toda la ropa que tenia Alice la odiaba, de modo que escogió algo de su propio guardarropa para mi, era un atuendo muy bonito, pantalones marrón oscuro con suéter beige de cuello de tortuga que me quedaba por debajo de la cintura, un cinturón negro que en realidad estaba de adorno y zapatillas negras. Era bonito y decente, justo 20 minutos después el caballero Edward llego para llevarme a nuestra cita.

**##ED-POV##**

La recogí en la puerta de la carpa, se veía hermosa de verdad, yo tenía razón en cuanto a su piel albina, su cabello castaño estaba liso hasta las puntas que tenían un pequeño rizo que le daba forma a su cabello, me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Buenas tardes Bella, si me disculpa el atrevimiento, usted mi lady se ve realmente hermosa el día de hoy—

-Oh pues muchas gracias _Monsieur _Masen… ehh digo, Edward—

-Espero que no pienses que te estoy raptando pero se me ocurrió otro lugar para comer, no te molesta verdad?—No quería que pensara que hacia todo a mi modo, así que si ella daba señales de desacuerdo la complacería

-Oh bueno, siempre es bueno conocer sitios nuevos, a donde me llevaras?—Pregunto con voz tímida pero no logre captar ni un atisbo de desagrado.

-Bueno, un lugar que escogí especialmente para estar solos—

La lleve a el restaurante más elegante al que había estado, mi hermano me lo había recomendado años atrás pero solo había ido una vez, y la verdad fue que mi estadía fue esplendida, ya había reservado una mesa muy privada para nosotros, el mesero nos llevo a nuestra mesa y nos entrego dos menús, no me gustaba la forma en que veía a mi Bella, lo tuve que correr para que se alejara.

-Esto es muy lindo, pero debió costarte una fortuna las reservaciones aquí—Dijo ella

-Bah, no fue nada, bueno que vas a pedir?—

-Mmm… Quiero los raviolis de setas por favor—Vegetariana, debí saber que cuidaba su figura, personas que hacen su trabajo necesitan mucho magnesio.

-Yo pediré una pasta vermicelli por favor—Mi favorita era con mucha salsa de carne

-Bueno Edward a que se dedica?—Me pregunto ella

-Bueno, soy estudiante en la universidad de Seattle, pero también trabajo en la tienda de discos que está en la esquina de la avenida 64, necesito la satisfacción de saber que gano mi propio dinero aunque sea haciendo eso, así puedo comprarme cosas que quiero, como antojos de vez en cuando—

-Se ve que eres una persona muy ocupada—

-Si bueno, quiero valerme por mi mismo, no me gusta tener que depender de mis padres—

-Tus padres son empresarios?—

-Como lo sabes?—

-A cualquier persona le gustaría depender de sus padres bastante tiempo, o al menos hasta que puedan cuidarse por sí solos, pero tú no, tú ya quieres volar del nido—Dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz

-Bueno, tengo 19 años, creo que ya puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que mis padres estén siempre atrás mío—

-Bueno pero no es para tanto, solo quieren protegerte, tu madre…-

-Mi madre está muerta—Dije bruscamente interrumpiendo su comentario—Tengo una madrastra, que aun no termino de agarrarle cariño, pero la quiero más que cuando mi padre la trajo a casa—

-Vaya lo lamento mucho, pero ella jamás ocupara el lugar de tu madre, solo debes quererla como persona—

-Si, eso estoy intentando, mi hermano ya la aceptó pero no la ve como nuestra madre, sino como la esposa de nuestro padre… Bueno pero que descortés, hablando de mi, cuéntame de ti, como es tu familia?—Le dije, y al instante me arrepentí por que una nube de tristeza nubló su rostro

-Mi familia, bueno…-Dijo con voz muy triste

-Que pasa?—Le pregunté preocupado

-Toda mi familia está muerta, solo me queda mi mama, y no la puedo ver, ni comunicarme con ella, vivo con mi mejor amiga Alice, ni siquiera tengo casa—

-Y eso por qué? como?—Dije con voz entrecortada, no sabía que sufría tanto

-Hace mucho tiempo, yo vivía en París, con mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos, éramos seis hermanos en total, yo era la mayor, tenía 13 años y un futuro prometedor, mis padres me presionaban mucho para que fuera la mejor estudiante, me pasaba mis días estudiando cálculo, física y química, se me dan bien las matemáticas, pero yo quería ser más que eso, de niña había estudiado ballet, pero lo había dejado tiempo después, veía a aquella personas en los circos por TV que eran tan flexibles y hacían todas esas piruetas tan increíbles, y pensaba que si volviera a hacer ballet seria igual de flexibles que ellos, el ballet da mucha flexibilidad, por su puesto mis padres se negaron, creían que eso era pérdida de tiempo que podía emplear estudiando mas, después de mucho insistir, accedieron a meterme en gimnasia rítmica, supuestamente así tendría más créditos para la universidad, no era lo que esperaba, era mucho mejor, eso era flexibilidad pura, amaba hacer eso, nunca olvidare esos años, posiblemente los mejores años de mi vida, pero después mi papa se endeudo con el banco para poder mantener la familia tenía tres trabajos y muy pocos días iba a casa a estar con nosotros, una noche el venia conduciendo de regreso de uno de sus trabajos, y cuando un camión salió de la nada con un conductor que había bebido de mas, se llevo a mi papa por delante y le costó la vida, eso a mi mama la destruyo, no solo habíamos perdido a un padre y esposo sino que además no teníamos más ingresos financieros, así que mi madre tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, limpiando casas, tuvimos que mudarnos a una casucha pequeña ya que no podíamos pagar la casa corriente y normal donde vivíamos, comíamos lo que podíamos pagar, algunas veces solo pocos de mis hermanos podían comer, ya que no había comida suficiente, yo era feliz si ellos podían llevarse comida a la boca, a veces pasaba días sin comer y eso me debilitaba, me vi obligada a trabajar medio tiempo en una librería para pagar mis clases de gimnasia (no iba a abandonar lo que amaba) y la escuela, yo era la única de mis hermanos que estudiaba, mi madre tenía la esperanza de que estudiara y me graduara y empezara a trabajar como una profesional y así ganar un poco mas de dinero. Un día, mi madre me pidió que me quedara en casa después de la escuela, ella tenía que ir donde un cliente que quedaba muy lejos de casa, así que pedí el día libre en el trabajo y después de clase me quede cuidando a mis hermanos, hice la comida, jugué con ellos, era una buena niñera, nuestra familia era pobre pero muy unida, después al final de ese día yo estaba agotada, así que fui arriba y me dormí en mi colchón, creo que uno de mis hermanos tenia frio e intento encender el fuego, pero no lo hizo bien y empezó a incendiarse todo el piso de abajo, ahí perdí a dos de mis hermanos, que estaban más cerca de la chimenea supongo, me despertaron los demás que habían subido a refugiarse de las llamas, al salir de mi cuarto no lo podía creer, todo se estaba quemando y las llamas estaban subiendo cada vez más, a mi derecha, estaba una ventana por la que podíamos escapar, les dije que me siguieran pero cuando me moví un pedazo de techo incendiado cayo y me separo de mis hermanos, como pude ser tan tonta? Ellos debieron pasar primero que yo, ahora mi plan era que pasaran detrás de la baranda para llegar hasta donde estaba yo, pero yo les gritaba y ellos no me oían, estaban presos del miedo, del lado de donde estaban ellos había una puerta, que habíamos hecho por que daba a una rama de un árbol donde jugábamos a veces, entonces fueron a abrir esa puerta, ni siquiera verificaron si estaba caliente, solo la abrieron y las llamas estallaron, recuerdo como gritaban mientras se quemaban vivos, yo quería llorar, pero el calor me secaba los ojos y el humo no me dejaba respirar, solo podía sollozar y ver a mis hermanos morir, entonces mi sentido de supervivencia se activo, y salte de la ventana y al caer me torcí el tobillo, pero no podía importarme menos el dolor, corrí mucho, lo más que pude, no podía creerlo, mi casa ya no estaba, había perdido a mis hermanos… Y era mi culpa, debería haber atravesado las llamas para salvarlos, debería haber muerto yo y no ellos, debería no haberme quedado dormida, tantas cosas que debería haber hecho y no hice, y estaba pagando el precio, que le diría a mi madre? Todas esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza…-

-Wow eso es horrible…-Dije con voz casi audible, estaba horrorizado

-Por favor no me interrumpas—Me reclamo ella

-Disculpa, continua—Insistí

-No sé cómo pero llegue al parque, cayó la noche y llore hasta quedarme dormida, al día siguiente, vi un periódico en la calle, era de ese día, y en la primera pagina estaba la noticia "casa de familia pobre fue incendiada el día de ayer, seis niños mueren a causa de las llamas" y ahí estaban nuestras fotos, me habían dado de muerta en el incendio, las fotos de mis hermanos y yo estaba junto a la de un bombero que consolaba a mi madre y se tapaba la cara con las manos, de algo estaba segura, no podía volver a ver a mi madre a los ojos, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, así que camine y con el tiempo conseguí empleo trabajando como sirvienta para una familia adinerada, me daban el peor cuarto a cambio de servicio, no me pagaban muy bien que se diga, pero era algo, y tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza, me vendaron el tobillo, comía una o dos frutas al día que compraba en el mercado que quedaba al frente y bebía agua del grifo, y hacia bien mi trabajo, el mayor lujo que me dieron fue un plato con pollo y arroz, me lo comía poco a poco, guardándolo para otros días, era genial comer comida caliente, con el dinero que me había ahorrado me compre otra muda de ropa y nunca deje de practicar mis movimientos de gimnasia, sino practicas se pierde la flexibilidad. Pero un día, accidentalmente rompí un jarrón que era muy valioso para ellos, el dueño me quería matar, así que recogí mis pertenencias y salí huyendo por la puerta de atrás, corrí hasta llegar al bosque, varios días me alimente de la comida que me quedaba, pensando en que pasaría cuando se terminara, tendría que excavar buscando gusanos o construir flechas para cazar pájaros y venado como en las películas, y ya? Esa fue mi vida? Había pasado de ser una genio en ciencias a ser nada, llegue a las vías de un tren y pensé en esperar a que alguno viniera para subirme pero después pensé, y si mejor acabo con todo esto? En mi bolsa solo quedaba mi muda de ropa y una manzana, me acosté sobre las vías y espere la muerte, si un tren no pasaba entonces me mataría el hambre, pues estaba dispuesta a no comer nada, me reuniría con mis hermanos, donde sea que estuvieran, así podría decirles cuanto lo siento, esperaba que entendieran, pasaron días y ningún tren pasaba, estaba muy débil para moverme, un día cuando ya estaba cayendo la tarde, escuche a un tren acercarse, "Por fin" pensé, esperaba que fuera rápido, tan rápido que no sintiera dolor, pero al ver cuando doblaba la esquina, pude leer "Cirque Du Soleil" en el tren, del tiro me pare y me quite de las vías, había visto la luz de otra oportunidad, has oído que cuando la adrenalina actúa el cuerpo es capaz de poseer una fuerza asombrosa y correr demasiado rápido para un humano normal? Pues eso me paso a mí, nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida, no me importaba sentirme tan cansada ni el dolor en mi tobillo aun en proceso de sanación, tire mi bolsa en el último vagón del tren, y después salte yo, _Monsieur _Dominique me descubrió y por supuesto que trato de echarme pero vio potencial en mi, y me ofreció empleo, ahí conocí a Alice, trabaje tras bambalinas por un tiempo, hasta que un día me dieron papel de extra en uno de los show, era el mismo entrenamiento que en gimnasia pero más fuerte, me entrenaron para ser contorsionista, y ahora lo soy, cada vez me daban papeles más importantes, ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces y aquí estoy de gira con Alegría haciendo el papel más importante de mi vida, gano bien, cumplo mi sueño y tengo amigos, aun sigo estudiando, pero es algo demasiado básico, sé que mi madre vive bien, consiguió otro empleo como secretaria en una compañía de modas, he investigado un poco, quería saber que estuviera bien, vive en un apartamento no muy lujoso pero es grande, aun está de luto pero trata de llevar bien su vida, tiene a sus amigas en el trabajo y cada año va a ver nuestras tumbas al cementerio, solo una vez vi mi tumba, sabes lo triste que es enterrar un ataúd vacio? Imagínate enterrar seis. Cada vez que pasa el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, mi madre le lleva a su respectiva tumba una rosa con un lazo amarrado, pero en el aniversario de nuestra muerte le lleva un ramo con 12 rosas a cada una de nuestras tumbas—

-Por que 12?—

-El incendio ocurrió un 12 de junio, junio es el sexto mes del año, y nosotros somos seis, 6+6=12—

-Y 12+12=24 no parece más lógico que sean 24 rosas para cada uno, digo porque falto una cifra en ese cálculo –

-Si bueno pero si nos ponemos a ver todos los múltiplos de la tabla del seis serian demasiados, mi madre tampoco es que gana tanto dinero para comprar seis ramos de 24 rosas, el de 12 sale a mejor precio y a mí me gusta ese número, 12 está bien—

-Bueno yo lamento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, de verdad me siento muy mal porque hayas sufrido tanto, pero también me alegro de que ahora estés mejor, continuando con tu vida—le dije con toda sinceridad

-Muchas gracias, muchas personas dicen que si pudieran volver atrás no cambiarían nada en su vida, pues lo que hicieron las llevo a estar donde están ahora, si yo pudiera volver atrás haría exactamente lo mismo, a excepción de que salvaría a mis hermanos, no me quedaría dormida, aun no sé como haría pero llegaría al circo y le daría dinero a mi familia—Dijo ella

-Me imagino que debe ser muy duro para ti, así que cualquier cosa que necesites avísame, estoy aquí para ti—

-Muchas gracias Edward, eres todo un caballero—Dijo sonrojándose, y creo que yo igual me sonroje

Después seguimos hablando, de que nos gustaba hacer y que no nos gustaba hacer, a donde queríamos ir y a donde habíamos ido, los libros que nos gustaban la música que oíamos, cada vez me gustaba más esta chica, terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta, la pagué y le deje 50$ de propina al mesero y nos fuimos.

-Wow hace mucho frío—Comentó ella

-Toma mi chaqueta, no quiero que te resfríes—Le dije con cordialidad

-Oh eh… Gracias—Dijo sonrojándose, no me cansaba de eso, era tan adorable

-Si quieres podemos ir por unos helados—

-Si, me encantaría gracias—

Fuimos al puesto de helados más cercano, yo pedí vainilla y ella chocolate, al parecer le encantaba

-Algún día puedo verte ensayar?—Le pregunté

-Eh bueno no lo sé, _Monsieur _Dominique no me dejaría, es que el no es de ceder mucho y…-

-Bueno no te preocupes, no te quiero causar problemas, solo prométeme que nos veremos otro día, mañana si?—

-Eh bueno es que mañana tenemos show, y ya se va a acabar mi periodo libre—

-Oh es verdad, lamento mucho haberte atrasado, te llevare a la carpa—

Estas habían sido las mejores horas de mi vida, me encanto pasar este tiempo con Bella, la dueña de mi corazón, además yo tenía trabajo en la tienda, me tocaba en turno nocturno, llegamos frente a la carpa, sentí ese dolor en el pecho que sabía que le tenía que decirle adiós

-Me encanto pasar este momento contigo Edward—

-A mi igual Bella, espero poder repetirlo, te parece mañana después del show?—

-Bueno… Voy a ver y te aviso, ten anota tu número—Dijo tendiéndome un teléfono celular, anote mi número y se lo entregue—Bueno eh… Adiós Edward—Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz y después entro a la carpa

-Adiós Bella—Dije con tono triste también

Parecía un zombi en la tienda, atendía a los pocos clientes como si se hubiera muerto alguien, estaba tan desanimado por tener que despedirme de ella tan pronto, eran las 12:10am, cerré la tienda, subí a mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa.

-Edward, Tanya llamó por todos lados, casi que no te mandó señales de humo, está furiosa porque no ha sabido de ti, y en donde estabas loco?—Me preguntó mi hermano

-Por ahí, hablaré después con Tanya—No le di tiempo de responderme, subí a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música, pero solo podía pensar en ella, en mi Bella… Pero una duda me pasó por la cabeza, algo que hasta ahora no había pensado, como le explicaría que estaba comprometido?

"Deja que el destino decida" Pensé.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno ya sé que no he publicado mucho X_X en estos días me inspire para escribir este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, por cierto…<p>

(6+6)+12=

12+12=

24

Ese es el calculo que use, si algo está mal por favor corríjanme, y si no entienden algo pregunten, sin pena ;) se aceptan criticas y sugerencias, no olviden dejar sus reviews!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2013!

Gaby.


End file.
